6 regalos
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Drabbles de los regalos que recibieron los sixtillizos en su cumpleaños. Contiene yaoi, hetero.
1. Regalo 1: Osomatsu

**Nota de la autora:** _Sí, sé que ya pasó el cumpleaños de los Ninis pero no tuve tiempo hasta ahora para escribir estos drabbles, que por cierto, son los primeros que hago ya que me cuesta escribir historias en menos de 500 palabras. Pero la prisa me exigió hacerlo._

* * *

 **Primer regalo**

Osomatsu había despertado la mañana de su cumpleaños como un día normal como cualquier otro. ¿Quién iba a festejar que a sus casi 30 años seguía siendo virgen? Solo pajamatsu.

Decidió salir a caminar.

En la calle con las manos en los bolsillos vio que la persona delante de él se le cayó su cartera, la tomó para devolvérsela. Al acercarse reconoció la voz y esa sonrisa de Tougou frente a él.

Fue jalado del brazo para ser arrastrado a un callejón oscuro. Cerró los ojos cuando Tougou le puso un cuchillo frente a su cuello, con el cual lo rozaba.

Irónico morir el día que naciste.

Dejó de sentir el arma, abrió un ojo lentamente esperando ver a su secuestrador muerto ante sus pies… pero su sorpresa fue hallarlo con un pequeño pastel con su vela y una gran sonrisa.

–Feliz cumpleaños Osomatsu-kun -dijo una frase tan inesperada- he escapado por hoy, pide un deseo antes que me atrapen.

–¿No morir en tus manos? -Sonrió posando su dedo índice sobre sus labios de forma nerviosa.

–No hoy -respondió con su sonrisa colocando su mano sobre el hombro contrario-. Felicidades mi niño –le beso su mejilla para Tougou, Osomatsu siempre será un niño.

El mismo niño que golpeo e intento llevarse.

Osomatsu no sabía cómo aceptar aquel detalle sin embargo un impulso hizo que se apodere de los labios del mayor con desesperación agarrándose del cuello rígido. Dejó caer el pastel para tocar al más joven debajo de sus ropas.

Comenzó a masturbarle mientras que el rojizo gemía contra su boca que mordía y besa con la lengua.

La primera embestida se vino sin avisar, sin prepararlo. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Tougou siempre ha sido brusco con él, eso nunca cambiará.

Estaba sintiendo como su virginidad se perdía junto con la longitividad del mayor en su profundo interior.

Mordidas en su cuello pondrán envidiosos a sus hermanos.

El semen en su interior le recordó que no probó el relleno del pastel pero sí de este puesto que se puso a lamer el pene de Tougou para limpiarlo. El mayor lamía el semen entre sus manos producto de la ordeñada que le dio al otro.

Se separaron por diferentes caminos sabiendo que se iban a encontrar otra vez.

Osomatsu lucía feliz porque había perdido su virginidad en su cumpleaños con la persona menos inesperada. Ese sí era un buen regalo.


	2. Regalo 2: Karamatsu

Segundo regalo

Era su cumpleaños, el único día en que no lo ignorarían pero fue al contrario. Sus hermanos lo abandonaron para festejar sin él. No le quedó otro remedio que desayunar sin ellos. Un gran suspiro con pesadez hizo que mire los ingredientes que selecciono para el pastel que planeaba hacer con ellos.

Tomó sus gafas oscuras junto con su chaqueta de cuero de calavera, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans ajustados para luego dar un largo suspiro e iniciar su rutina diaria. Se dirigió al puente donde espera alguna señal de amor para su persona, miro su reflejo en el rio fluyente debajo de sus pies… no existía amor para él.

Cerró los ojos por un momento para respirar profundamente para sonreír nuevamente, al abrir sus ojos lentamente le pareció ver una rosa azul flotando en el río. Creyó que era su imaginación pero luego otra rosa del mismo color apareció. Frunció el ceño más de lo normal para mirar con extrañeza el río lleno de rosas azules. Las personas a su alrededor estaban igual.

Pronto rosas moradas se unían al desfile de la misma manera que una manada de gatos callejeros corrieron para rodearle maullando en una tonada de "Happy birthday". Esos mismos gatos abrieron paso al cuarto hijo caminando con timidez, puesto que la capucha morada de su sudadera le tapaba la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo. Hizo puños con las manos al detenerse frente al mayor, respiro profundamente se quedó en un largo silencio haciendo puños con las manos para luego sostenerlo del cuello.

Fe… -murmuró mordiéndose los labios- fe… feliz cu… -las palabras se trababan en su garganta.

–Happy Birthday my Little kitty -le abrazo con una tierna sonrisa besando su mejilla.

Feliz cumpleaños Cacamatsu… -correspondió el abrazo- Felicidades Karamatsu-niisan.

Karamatsu pudo sentir una pequeña lagrima escaparse de sus lentes oscuros, la cual no fue inadvertida por Ichimatsu, quien le quito las gafas para besar aquellas lagrimas que seguían a la primera.

Beso el camino trazado por la línea que había escapado hasta llegar a sus labios.

Te amo… -murmuró contra sus labios en un suave suspiro-

I love you, my Little kitty –respondió a cada beso

Fue así como recibió el mejor regalo: estar con la persona que quiere.

Aunque desconocía que el otro no lo quería exactamente como un hermano.


	3. Regalo 3: Choromatsu

**Tercer regalo**

Que felicidad tan grande que el día de tu cumpleaños ganarás una cita con tu ídolo favorita: Nya-chan. Y lo único que tuviste que hacer es comprar todos los productos de la chica gato y responder a todas las trivias de su club de fans para obtener el título del fan #1 de todo Japón junto con la cena.

Nuevamente el dios de las pajadas te dio la oportunidad de perder la virginidad… digo de conocerla bien y arreglar el primer encuentro arruinado por tu estúpido hermano mayor. Esperabas que Nya no lo recuerde.

Conseguiste tu mejor traje, un ramo de rosas y una dirección falsa para despistar a tus clones salidos del infierno para que no se entrometan. Llegaste a escondidas al restaurante. A pesar de disimular tus nervios no pudiste evitar alterarte al ver a la chica de cabellos rosa con un vestido rojo y escotado. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban más gracias a la luz de las velas. Te derretías como la cera ante su presencia.

Respiraste hondo para tranquilizarte, te pusiste erguido entregando tu mejor sonrisa. Caminaste ante ella, hiciste una reverencia mientras decías: "Soy Matsuno, Choromatsu. Encantado de conocerte". Ella te regaló la mejor sonrisa fingida que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos convirtió a tus piernas de gelatina. Lograste sentarte pero eso no te salvo de las torpezas que pasaban a causas de tus nervios.

Primero quisiste lucirte sirviéndole champagne en su copa, cosa que hiciste pero en la de su brassier. La cara de vergüenza de la chica era tan linda y a la vez tan culposa. Después vino la cena y al estar cortando tu carne que era más dura que una piedra, terminaste tirándosela a la cara. Un ojo morado y la ropa mojada demostraban que has sido un excelente caballero con ella.

Tengo que ir al baño un momento… -se levantó con espanto y supiste que ella se iba para no volver.

Confirmaste que ella huyó cuando paso casi una hora de que se fue al tocador. Llamaste al mesero para pedir la cuenta y una cuerda para colgarte del primer árbol que vieras. En ese momento se apagaron las luces, la iluminación cambio a tonos rosas con verdes. Te sorprendió pensando que la luz del lugar se echó a perder.

–Nya~ -reconociste la voz- Choromatsu-kun perdona la demora pero tuve que arreglarme para tu regarlo sorpresa -una música de fondo le acompañaba- parte de la cita es un concierto privado pero ¿por qué no festejar tu cumpleaños con los presentes? –señalo al público con un guiño travieso.

¿Cómo lo supo? No recordabas haberlo mencionado en ningún momento y estabas tan impactado que no pudiste pronunciar palabra alguna sobre ello. Ella comentó que su deber es como idol es estar a la altura de su fan #1.

Choromatsu no podía creer que su Nya-chan supiera de su cumpleaños y ahora le cantaba para festejarle. Sí, por primera vez recibió el mejor regalo del mundo.


	4. Regalo 4: Ichimatsu

**Nota:** Está historia la debí haber hecho ayer pero me encontré que salió el Doramatsu Karaichi / Ichikara pero no vi donde estaba posteado por lo que me la pase en mi descanso del trabajo y el resto de mi noche buscandolo. Hoy que me dispuse a escribirlo temprano me tope con que lo subtitularon por lo cual estuve fangirleando hasta que se me acordó esto jaja...

excusas ya se... pero sí son fans Karaichi tienen que escucharlo (en caso que no lo hayan oído)

* * *

 **Cuarto regalo**

"Un cumpleaños más, un día más para celebrar que aún estoy con vida… fastidio" Primer pensamiento del día tras abrir sus ojos. Se giró hacia sus hermanos, encontrando únicamente al segundo durmiendo a su lado. El sonrojo de verlo tan cerca no se esperó por lo que huyó del lugar.

Salió a buscar a sus amigos felinos en los callejones para estar un tiempo con ellos. En su camino se encontró con aquella pareja de enamorados que lo saludaron como si fueran amigos de tiempo atrás. Se le hizo raro que lo traten de esa forma cuando él los asusto. Comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades, sin darse cuenta Ichimatsu preguntó sobre que se dan de regalo por el cumpleaños del otro.

Un sonrojo dominó su cara y más cuando los otros se quedaron en silencio. En un movimiento rápido de manos y cabeza negaba lo dicho anteriormente. Esperaba que olviden pronto el tema.

–Algo romántico, que le recuerde cuanto la amas -mencionó el de lentes sosteniendo la mano de la joven.

–Algo inesperado como el amor que sientes por "ella" -la chica pensaba que se trataba de una mujer.

Ichimatsu con la boca abierta intentaba pronunciar alguna palabra, simplemente agachó la mirada tratando de pensar con que sorprender a Karamatsu.

–Sea lo que sea -ambos colocaron sus manos en su hombro- esa persona lo va a apreciar y te apoyaremos.

El joven despeinado, en silencio, trataba de controlar sus emociones que se escaparían con un par de orejas y cola de gato. No lo evito. A los presentes no les sorprendió.

–¡¿En qué te ayudamos?! -preguntaron emocionados de manera unísona.

El plan estaba hecho. Reunió a todos sus amigos felinos para enseñarles a cantar: "Happy birthday" con maullidos, la pareja de enamorados llegaban con un ramo de rosas azules y moradas cada quien. Ichimatsu vio todo listo.

–Lo único que faltaba es encontrar al Cacamatsu -comentó.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta hallarlo en el puente de madera siendo patético como siempre. Dio la señal para que los novios liberen primero las rosas azules, luego las moradas y finalmente la combinación de ambas. Sus gatos hicieron el resto rodeando al mayor. Ichimatsu no estaba seguro de ir hasta él pero unas manos lo empujaban, giro su rostro para ambos lados encontrado al de lentes y a la castaña animándole a cercarse.

Ocultó su sonrojo debajo de su capucha morada y con el apoyo de aquellos conocidos tomo valor para felicitar a su hermano, quien lo felicito primero con un abrazo. Notó las lágrimas de Karamatsu, las cuales secó con sus labios hasta llegar a los ajenos. Los novios desde lejos le seguían dando ánimos y con ello se declaró a Kara.

Sabía que él aceptaba cada beso como un juego entre hermanos no de manera amorosa pero Ichimatsu estaba agradecido que en su cumpleaños tuvo el valor para hacerlo y que por primera vez, sintió que puede nombrar como "amigos" a otros seres además de sus gatos.


	5. Regalo 5: Jyushimatsu

**Quinto regalo**

–¡Despierten es nuestro cumpleaños Hustle! –Se tiro sobre sus hermanos dormidos- ¡Strike one! –Agarró su bat picandoles la cara. Aplastarles la nariz- ¡Strike two! –alzó su bat para golpear las pelotas de béisbol entre las piernas

–¡Jyushimatsu ya despertamos! -Gritó Choromatsu alarmado de perder sus testículos.

Jyushi mostró la sonrisa que le caracterizaba mientras gritaba por el pastel que aún no estaba listo. Su madre intervino antes que mate a sus hermanos por la desesperación, ella le entrego el dinero y para que vaya a comprarlo. El quinto hijo salió corriendo abandonando a sus hermanos agonizantes.

Con los ojos abiertos de forma rara se debatía el sabor, tal vez chocolate con chocolate con extra de chocolate o avellanas con avellanas y extra de avellanas. Una difícil decisión. Sería más fácil si alguien inventada chocolate con avellana.

–¿Jyushimatsu-kun? -una voz delicada y tímida le llamó. Identificó la voz que nunca olvido. Se detuvo con miedo. Por fin su locura creó alucinaciones- Soy Homura, ¿me recuerdas?

Tragaba saliva mientras giraba para verle. ¡Ahí estaba la chica de la que se enamoró y no ha superado! No sabía cómo actuar… solo fue él. No ha cambiado se reía divertida por sus acciones. Recordó el dinero para el pastel, lo utilizo para ir por un helado para conversar.

Ella le relataba de cómo había sido su vida desde aquel día. No quería escuchar: "novio" en sus frases. Caminaron juntos por los lugares que recorrieron cuando estuvieron juntos. Homura le sostuvo la mano con vergüenza demostrada en sus rojizas mejillas como las de él.

Fueron a la playa, jugaron con las olas que se rompían en la orilla. Se tiraban agua uno al otro entre risas. Al final terminaron empapados sin meterse al agua. Ambos se sentaron juntos para mirar al sol ocultarse.

–Sabes, me da gusto volverte a ver… lástima que solo sea en mi último día. -mencionó la joven. Él callado.- Estuve buscándote desde que llegue. Nunca deje de pensar en ti -se agarró la muñequera con el 14.

Él hacía lo mismo. Nunca dejo de pensar en ella, lloraba cuando lo hacía. Fingía ser feliz sin ella. Seguía engañándose diciendo que amaba a Totoko y no a Homura. Realmente era un falso.

Las horas pasaron, nuevamente estaban en la estación de trenes donde se despidieron. La historia se repetía.

–Homura-chan… -murmuró tomando a la chica de la mano antes que aborde- te… a… -quería decirle lo que sentía. El valor y la confianza que se tenía lo abandonaron en ese momento- te extrañare…

Una mano delicada le acaricio suavemente la mejilla con una tierna sonrisa.

–Te amo -lo abrazó-

Jyushimatsu respondió sosteniéndola de la cintura para depositarle un suave beso pero duradero en ella. Su primer beso para su primer amor.

El tren anunció su partida provocando que se separen nuevamente. Prometieron encontrarse.

Ese día Jyushimatsu recibió dos regalos: una regañiza por parte de su familia por no traer lo encargado; y un reencontrarse con su amada Homura.


	6. Regalo 6: Todomatsu

**Sexto regalo**

"Trabajando". "Ocupado toda la semana". "Trabajo". No dejaba de leer los mensajes de Atsushi al mismo tiempo que su smarthpone vibraba entre sus manos por las felicitaciones por su cumpleaños. Los cuales ignoraba. Decidió ir a festejar con sus amigos.

–¿Por qué Atsushi no vino? -preguntó Kurosuke

–¡Por el cumpleañero! ¡Felicidades Todomatsu! -interrumpió Futsuumaru.

Los tres brindaron chocando sus copas.

Trabajo… -respondió antes de beber de un trago su cerveza- y al no venir… ninguna chica lo hizo.

No invitó a ninguna. Totty quería a Atsushi a su lado, hablar sin chicas rodeándole y apartándolo. Aunque su verdadera competencia era su trabajo. En traje rosa y cabello rubio; otra castaña con traje rojo; y la última, de vestido rosa con gorro cabello castaño trenzado. Las tres sostenidas de Atsushi.

–¡¿Eh, Atsushi aquí con mujeres?! -gritó Kurosuke sorprendido. Todomatsu no estaba fantaseando por el alcohol.

Se veían divertidas a su lado y él feliz. Todomatsu escribió un texto que Atsushi recibió para responder: "Trabajando".

–¡Así que trabajando! -aporró sus manos sobre la mesa del mayor- ¡Trabajando pero tus manos en ellas! -Miró a las asustadas mujeres y a sus amigos- Tsk… -salió corriendo de la vergüenza. Arruino su cumpleaños… bueno ya se había arruinado desde que Atsushi le rechazo estar con él.

Vago con la calle. El sonido de un claxon detrás de él. Lo ignoró. El auto se puso a su lado con el castaño mirándole.

–Sube… -se subió en el asiento de atrás- Lo siento. -Se disculpó primero- pero sí era una cita de mi trabajo. La rubia es una inversionista americana, la de rojo era mi asistente y la joven es su hermana la encontramos por casualidad. -Totty se mantuvo callado durante el viaje. No quería oír más.- llegamos -se bajó esperando entrar a su casa pero en vez de eso fue una mesa con champagne, cena elegante con sirvientes, lámparas de papel alumbrando ayudadas por las estrellas.

–¿Atsushi? -miró al conductor.

–No creas que me olvide de tu cumpleaños. Planeaba ir a tu casa tras terminar para esta sorpresa -se agarró del cuello torciendo el labio-. Realmente planeaba llevarte de viaje y comprar lo quieras. Tuve que improvisar… tuve que trabajar para que todo salga bien. De hecho descuide a la empresa y Osoko me regaño. Por eso, no podía evitar esta reunión.

–Atsushi… -agacho la mirada sosteniendo la manga contraria con vergüenza- lo siento… -de esas pocas veces que se disculpaba de corazón- mis celos…

–¿Celos? -arqueó la ceja sin desaparecer su mirada tranquila. Totty abrió los ojos al descubrir que no lo pensó.

–Yo… yo… -¿cómo huir?

–También me gustas -mencionó con orgullo-. Todo mi trabajo ha sido recompensado. Todo el esfuerzo que he hecho para enamorarte.

El castaño acercó su rostro hacia él para posar un casto beso. Totty acepto su primer beso.

A los pocos segundos de que su cumpleaños se acabe, obtuvo lo que más deseaba: el novio atractivo con auto y dinero que siempre quiso… perdón, a su príncipe azul.

* * *

 **Nota:** Sí la rubia es Todomi(?), mejor dicho Todomatsu la asistente de Karamatsu en el episodio de Jyushimatsu buscando empleo. (creo que es el ep 15) y la otra era Todoko. Ambas mujeres para nuestro Daddy porque tener un Totty no le es es suficiente(?).

Por otra parte, hemos llegado al final mis queridos lectores, las pocas personas que me leyeron y dejaran reviews gracias por darme su tiempo en este intento de historia.

Luego de subir el de mafia que ando finalizando (será capítulo largo) entraré en hiatus por eso hice estos drabbles. Antes de dormir al dragón.

Nos leeremos hasta la siguiente historia.


End file.
